1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing device for an optical protection lens of a liquid crystal display monitor, and more particularly to a fixing device for an optical protection lens of a liquid crystal display monitor, wherein the optical protection lens can be mounted on and detached from the liquid crystal display monitor easily and conveniently by design of the fixing device, thereby facilitating the user assembling and disassembling the optical protection lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
The liquid crystal display (LCD) monitor is largely used in the computer to reduce the radiation effect, so as to protect the user""s eyes. In addition, the LCD monitor has a very small thickness, thereby saving space. However, the conventional optical protection lens cannot be mounted on the LCD monitor due to the extremely small thickness of the LCD monitor, so that the conventional optical protection lens is not available for the LCD monitor.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a fixing device having a simplified construction, thereby greatly decreasing costs of fabrication.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a fixing device, wherein the optical protection lens is closely rested on the liquid crystal display monitor, thereby protecting the user""s eyes efficiently.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a fixing device for an optical protection lens of a liquid crystal display monitor, wherein the optical protection lens can be mounted on and detached from the liquid crystal display monitor easily and conveniently by design of the fixing device, thereby facilitating the user assembling and disassembling the optical protection lens.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a fixing device for an optical protection lens of a liquid crystal display monitor, wherein the optical protection lens is closely sandwiched between the pressing block and the bonding block rigidly and stably.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a fixing device, comprising a pressing block, and a bonding block, wherein:
the pressing block has two opposite ends each formed with a pivot slot, the pressing block has a side face formed with a recessed stepped edge formed with two protruding combination posts; and
the bonding block is pivotally mounted on the pressing block, and has two opposite ends each provided with a semi-circular pivot ear pivotally mounted in the respective pivot slot of the pressing block, the bonding block has a side face rested on the stepped edge of the pressing block and formed with two protruding pads each urged on a respective one of the two combination posts of the pressing block.